The secret of Picasso
by Hitachiin-lovergirl
Summary: Haruhi and her team has to investigate about a Picasso but the picture has been stolen. Haruhi will not let this minor problem affect her so she is decided to find it even if she has to enter somebody else house. TamaxHaru
1. Chapter 1

This is another Fanfic that just popped into my mind. Hope you like it )

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** Let's pretend they are all on the same year.

* * *

Chapter 1

(Haruhi POV)

"_Ah… another new year", "Why are classes always this boring?"_

Haruhi a girl with short brown hair and big brown eyes was looking at the window until his teacher arrived. His teacher, Mr. Garret was as always late.

"_I can't believe he still is here", "he wants to suffer another year"_

The class was paying no attention to the teacher, after clearing his voice and hitting the desk with his ruler a few of them stopped talking.

-Class we have a new student, I present you to Suoh Tamaki- said Mr. Garret

-Hi everybody! - said a tall blond, blue eyed men

You can practically hear all the girls sigh and her eyes replaced with big red hearts.

"_New kid huh? He won't last; he is kind of cute though"_

This teacher always let us does what we want. Usually we only talk with our friends. If you are asking about my friend well, I'm a little shy you see I have one friend and her name is Hoshakuji Renge. They see us weird I mean I'm the most intelligent of the class and she, well her way of dressing… that is not weird.

Poor boy, he will be beaten up by Suzushima Toru. He is…well our class bully, he is stupid, stupid and did I forget to say stupid? He has a girlfriend, the most popular and bitch girl Kasugazaki Kanako and how could I forget his best friend Terada Ayanokoji.

See, Kanako is already talking to the new boy…what was his name? Ah yes Tamaki.

This is going to be interesting; Toru is grabbing the boy by the collar of the uniform.

-Toru! Toru! Leave him alone! - said Kanako

-He is flirting with you! - He said

-Can't we talk about this? - said the new boy

Toru released his hold on the collar of his shirt and gave him a death glare. Kanako was only giggling like a dumb girl and Ayanokoji was looking at Tamaki with hearts on her eyes. Tamaki just walked to his seat and stared at the window.

(Tamaki POV)

I'm in this new class where they are a lot of beautiful girls. But, they really have a jealousy problem in this class I mean a guy almost hit me because I said some pretty words at the girl or like I assume his girlfriend. I hope to make a lot of new friends and that they can show me their culture yay!

-Excuse me- said a tall dark haired boy

-Huh? - I said

-Welcome to this class, my name is Othori Kyoya- he said with a smirk

-Oh! Hi! My name is Suoh Tamaki! Do you want to be my friend?

-It will be my honor- he said

-We are going to be best friends…do you think you can show me around?

-Of course, but later- and he left to his seat writing something on his clipboard

That was weird, but he seems like a nice boy, and we are already best friends! I wonder if I can have more friends… let's see. That guy over there…he seems cute but isn't he a little too short to be in this class? And the boy next to him is very tall and I must accept a little intimidating. There in that corner is a boy with short brown hair and next to him a girl with light brown hair that is long with a big red ribbon. The boy looks kind of a girl to me but I won't say anything, and there are the group of boys with the lovely girl named…aw let me remember… ah yes Kanako.

Oh…those two are twins! I must have these twins as friends! They are so a like, I wonder if they have more friends. I got up my seat and went to their table with one of my favorite smiles, the big and shiny one.

-Hello there- I said

-Get – said one

-Lost- finished the other

- How cute! You talk at the same time

They looked at each other, then they give me a smile but this one seems… diabolic is some way.

-Do you want to be our friend? - said one

- Yes! - I said

- You must guess who is who- said a different one

- But I don't now your names

- You don't have to answer now

And just when I was going to answer the bell rang. I let out a sigh and took out my schedule next class was…art. Oh, that class is going to be interesting! I pass trough the corridors until I saw Kyoya, thank god I was lost.

-Kyoya, Kyoya! - I shouted while waving my hand

-Yes? - he asked

-Do you now were the art class is? - He said

-I'm going there too, follow me please- he said

He is way to kind and considerate to me, that is the reason that he is my new best friend. We entered the room and I saw little teacher on her desk and in the class where all the same ones that in chemistry except that no Toru and other of his friends.

-Class! I have a new assignment for you- she said

-This assignment is for November-

November? Ok, if we are on… September and… is due on November that means that we have like 3 months! I think this is a big, big, assignment.

-The assignment consist on the investigation of an important piece of art

- Which I will assign in teams…let's see

TEAMS;

1. OC, OC, OC, OC and OC

3. Tamaki, - secret- , Haruhi, -secret-and –secret-

6. Kaoru,-secret- , Takashi, Kanako and –secret-

* * *

Well I hope you like this new idea, the parts on which it says secret is because that names I will say them on the next chapter. Please review. Tell me who you think will be en what team (you now the characters)

If you didn´t knew kanako and Toru are the ones of the tea cups in the first episodes and Ayanokoji is the girl that threw Haruhi school bag in the water.


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANTN NOTE:** IN THE MANGA KYOYA LAST NAME IS OTHORI AND I NOW THAT IN THE ANIME IS OOTORI.

And sorry for updating so late

* * *

**Chapter 2**

1. OC, OC, OC, OC and OC

3. Tamaki, - Kyoya- , Haruhi, - Renge-and – Ayanokoji -

6. Kaoru, - Hikaru- , Takashi, Kanako and – Hunny-

-"Well, those are the teams, now please make the groups"- said Mr. Garret

All the students started looking for their respective team but Tamaki was lost

(Tamaki P.O.V)

Well at least I'm with Kyoya…but about the others, hey they will be girls! But first I must find Kyoya…where is he?

-"Suoh, our team is over here"- said Kyoya

-"Hahahah, you can call me Tamaki, after all, we are best friends!"- said Tamaki

-"Mm, yeah…about that…could you please don't said in front of everybody?"

-"Of course!"

-"Tamaki! Hi, do you remember me? I'm Ayanokoji"- she said pointing at her

-"Of course lady", - he said while kissing her and-"I could never forget such a face like yours". _Well, her face IS scary, how could I forget that?_

-"Thanks!"- she said

-"Well, now I will introduce you to the rest of the team, she is Haruhi" (A/N;In my story she is a NORMAL girl) _so she was a girl, how was I able of doing such a horrible mistake?_ "And her best friend Renge" _Cute _

-"Is a pleasure to meet all of you ladies"- he said while kissing one hand of each girl

-"My, my, you act like a real GENTLEMAN" – she said while giving a quick look at Kyoya

Kyoya gave a little smirk at her comment, interesting. Well, maybe she is Kyoya's girlfriend hahahhaha I could imagine that

_Tamaki's dream_

_(Red rose's background)_

"_Renge! __Renge! My beautiful girlfriend"_

"_Oh, Kyoya I love you so much!"_

"_I love you too my love, give me a hug!"_

_Kyoya started hugging Renge while dancing in circles and both with extreme happy faces_

-"Tamaki! My dear! Wake up!" – said Ayanokoji

-"Uh? Ahh…yes"

-"Yes what?" –asked Renge

-"Don't break your head, we know you were daydreaming"- said Haruhi

-"Well, It was a good dream, hahahahha"- said Tamaki

-"Yes, what ever you say"- said Kyoya

-"Listen I will now announce the paint you have to investigate"

Team 1 "La Trinidad"

Team 3 "El Sueño"

Team 6 "La Gioconda"

(A/n: I only found the names in Spanish)

-"Well kids, the paintings are all in the museum"

The class went normal and it was time for the break

-"Tamaki! Seat here, seat here!"

-"No! Come seat here, please?"

Wow, I am popular! Now I will have a lot of friends, hey who are all this girls I'm sure I have never saw them before. Wait did that girl has just touched my a…that naughty girl. Where is Kyoya, my best friend, when I need him?

-"Tamaki"- Talking about the king of Rome

- "Kyoya!" - I give him one of my please-you-must-help-me looks

- "Ladies, please leave him alone"

- "Aw Kyoya you are so mean"- said one girl

- "Yes we want to be with him"- said the girl who touched my…well you get the hint

- "Later ladies"- Said Tamaki with a charming smile and a wink

- "Tamaki, we love you!!"- said practically half of the girls in school

-"Come here lady killer"- said Kyoya

- "Hey! You sound like you are jealous of all the attention I get, but don't worry; I think I didn't see your girlfriend Renge among those girls

-"Girlfriend? I'm sorry Tamaki but I think you are mistaken; Miss Renge is not my girlfriend"- he said _a little too quickly for my taste_

- "Well, if you say so…"- _he likes her, I think_

They finally reached a table were their Art team was reunited.

-"Now that we are all here, I have something very important to discuss".

-"It is about that project…how boring!"- said Renge

-"Well we must organize first so we can have a good grade"- said Haruhi

-"Haruhi you are such a nerd!"- said Ayanokoji

-"Hey! I think she is right! "- _Hey why did I say that? Aw how cute she blushed_

-"The problem is that the paint is no longer in the museum because someone bougth it yesterday"-

-"So? We only have to go to his house"-

-"But he is in vacation, and he will no be back for at least 6 more months"-

* * *

Sorry again for the late update, but please leave **reviews** hahahha 


End file.
